


fe3h x reader drabbles

by azuriteaura (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Requests, Smut, if there isnt someone on the list just ask!, just went down the list of /reader, reader is not byleth, will always have warnings for each chapter needed!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/azuriteaura
Summary: the title describes itself, i take requests! i'll write almost anything tbh so leave some comments/requests so i can provide you with some good ol self indulgent content!this is for x reader only and reader is not byleth!





	fe3h x reader drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl im not a huge fan of how this one turned out but gotta start somewhere!

“I really appreciate you doing this for me Ashe.”

He smiled and shook his head as the two of you entered the training grounds, “I’m always happy to help. I enjoy spending the time with you, plus it’s been far too long since we’ve trained together.”

“That’s true.” You hummed in response.

The two of you had been spending a lot of time together doing a little bit of everything. Reading in the library, enjoying the beautiful afternoons in the monastery by the pond, studying together.

You found that the moments the two of you shared had grown longer and more frequent. Whether it was with the rest of your class or just the two of you, he was always within reach.

There was something about the two of you that just… clicked.

So it came as no surprise that Ashe agreed immediately to help you with your archery form when you asked after getting an unsatisfactory grade on your practical exams.

You sighed as you remembered the grade and shook your head as you filled yourself with determination to get better.

“It’s really important to me to improve and I couldn’t think of a better teacher.” You admitted as you knelt down and took your bow out of its case.

Ashe watched you fondly as he rebutted, “You’re better than you know ____. It wasn’t even that bad of a grade.”

He had been the first person you went to with anything and your venting about the exam was no exception.

As expected, he was understanding and never belittled you for your feelings, even when they were over something small. He always respected you and took you seriously.

“Even so, I want to do better.” You said as you stood.

“I know, I admire that.” Ashe said softly.

You blushed and willed yourself to focus as you walked towards the archery targets. Lately his kindness had been a lot more straightforward than usual and it caught you off guard at times.

“So where should we start?” You asked, trying to keep your mind from drifting from the reason you had come here.

“Hm.. Go ahead and take your stance and I’ll see if I can help. Seems as good a place to start as any other.”

You nodded and took a deep breath, clearing your mind before planting your feet at a ninety degree angle, your left foot pointing towards the target several feet in front of you.

Ashe watched you silently as you pulled your shoulders back and lifted your bow in one fluid, practiced movement.

You kept your breathing deep and even as you kept your gaze locked ahead. Despite not having an arrow notched, your fingertips ghosted over the drawstring as always.

“Ah I see.” Ashe hummed quietly as he approached you.

Your breath stopped as he came up behind you and placed a hand on your lower back while the other gently guided your elbow down.

“Your arm should be more horizontal for an even shot."

You pouted as you got used to the new position in your arm, “I thought it was horizontal already, this feels odd.”

He laughed at your expression, which only caused you to pout even more until you suddenly stiffened up as Ashe leaned in closer.

His spread hand pressed into your back muscles, making you aware of just how tight they had been.

"I also noticed your holding some tension below your shoulders. Your body should be completely lax before you draw back.”

"Feel a difference?"

You nodded, not trusting your words, your cheeks notably warmer than before.

He chuckled as he stepped back, leaving you suddenly feel cold without him so close.

“You’ll get used to it, it always feels strange when I have to make adjustments like that.”

You relaxed your stance and took it again, practicing the motions of readying yourself with the new position.

Ashe watched for a bit and smiled, “Yes, that’s much better. Go ahead and take a shot.”

You nodded and pulled an arrow from the quiver at your hip, going through the motions and clearing your mind before taking the shot.

The arrow flew straighter, but still curved just enough to bother you. “Damn.” 

“You’re getting into your own head too much.”

Your breath hitched as his hand wrapped around yours, keeping the bow still as his other hand brushed your hair out of the way before pressing down firmly on your shoulder.

Your heart beat rapidly against your chest and it took all the focus you had to keep your mind on your form and not on the way his hand encompassed yours, the way you could feel his breath on your neck, how his chest _almost_ pressed against your back but was just far enough away that you couldn’t help but want to press back into him.

He chuckled and you shuddered as he spoke quietly next to your ear, “Just relax, you’ve got this.”

Right right, focus. You took a deep breath and narrowed your focus onto the single point in the center of the target. You let Ashe’s hands guide your body and melted into his touch, hyper aware of every miniscule adjustment.

Then when it finally felt right you let out a breath and pulled your fingers back in one fluid motion.

_Thwack!_

Your eyes widened as you lowered your bow and whispered in awe, “I did it.”

A perfect shot in the middle of the target, something you hadn’t achieved on your own in far longer than you cared to admit.

You beamed and turned to Ashe, feeling absolutely elated as you wrapped your arms around him, careful not to hit him with the bow in your hand.

“Thank you so much Ashe! You helped so much.”

Ashe froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around you and laughing, “It was my pleasure ____. I didn’t do as much as you think.”

You pulled back with a frown on your face as you shook your head, “Nonsense. There’s no way I would have been able to do _that_ without your instruction Ashe.”

You suddenly became extremely aware of how his arms were still wrapped around you, his hands resting on the small of your back as he smiled,

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re amazing ____.”

Your face flushed as you looked away from him, “I-I’m really not. You’re a much better shot than I am.”

Keeping one arm around you, he gently took your chin in his hand and made you look back at him as he frowned, an expression you couldn’t quite place as he spoke,

“I’m not just talking about archery. You’re kind and strong and so incredibly beautiful. You have no idea just how amazing you are and it drives me crazy.”

You felt like you were on fire, completely flustered by such straightforward praise, “A-Ashe I-”

Before you could say anything his hand moved and cradled the back of your head as he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours.

Your eyes widened and a surprised whimper escaped you.

He pulled back, his face dusted with a beautiful pink blush as he looked anywhere but at your face.

“Y-You get it now, right?”

You nodded slowly, your thoughts racing and yet your mind had also gone completely blank. 

He started to pull away from you, snapping you out of your thoughts as you realized he was taking your silence to mean the worst.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have- _mmph!”_

You cut him off by surging forward and crashing your lips against his, your arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him down closer to you.

His hands were at your hips in an instant, his fingers digging into your flesh, causing you to gasp. 

He smiled against your lips and took advantage of the opportunity he created to slip his tongue into your mouth, making your legs go weak as a surprised squeak at the bold action turned into a pleased moan.

You had admittedly thought about Ashe a lot, but never let yourself consider anything past fantasizing. He was always so kind and gentle, passive. You never could have imagined he would be like _this_.

His mouth left yours and you absentmindedly tried to chase after him, nowhere near done with the new experience, but instead gasped as his lips latched onto your neck instead.

He pulled your body flush against his as he left a sloppy trail of kisses down your neck, stopping at your collarbone to suck sharply, making you grasp frantically at him, your fingers finding purchase on his shirt as his tongue rolled over the now sensitive spot apologetically before he lifted his head and recaptured your lips.

Your head spun as the two of you made out sloppily, gasping for breath during each brief pause before your lips crashed against each other again.

Your hands explored the expanse of his chest as his fingers tangled in your hair, his other hand on the small of your back once more as he held you to him.

Your mouths parted and the two of you breathed heavily, your pupils blown wide as you stared at each other.

Ashe looked as if he was about to say something but before he could the sound of approaching voices made your eyes widen and the two of you to part instantly, both suddenly painfully aware of how they were in a public space and both looked _thoroughly_ kissed.

He grabbed your equipment as you watched him, completely dazed as your fingers grazed the spot on your neck where you were certain a visible mark had already begun to bloom.

With your belongings under his arm he took your hand with his free one.

“Come on.” He muttered as he pulled you with him; the two of you ducking out of the training grounds, careful not to be spotted by any unaware people passing by.

You looked down at your intertwined hands and smiled happily. You experimentally squeezed his hand, causing him to blink and look at you slightly surprised before his expression grew fond.

He squeezed back and the two of you headed back to the dorms to finish what you started.


End file.
